La promesa que hicimos al viento
by nomasrun
Summary: Karamatsu, guardaespaldas y asesino de confianza de una dede las familias de la mafia italiana mas importantes, tiene una misión: Encontrar al bastardo que más ha amado, quien desapareció dejando a su paso promesas, ilusiones y un pasado difuso. Lo que pocos saben es que el peli-negro arrastra todos los días consigo al recuerdo de su pasado, aún si este no es real.


**La promesa que hicimos al viento.**

 **Reseña:** Karamatsu, guardaespaldas y asesino de confianza de una dede las familias de la mafia italiana, tiene una misión: Encontrar al bastardo que más ha amado en el mundo, quien desapareció dejando a su paso promesas, ilusiones y un pasado difuso. Lo que pocos saben es que el peli-negro arrastra consigo al recuerdo de su pasado, aún si este no es real.

N/A: Nunca aclaré esto porque para mí estaba claro, pero cuando Karamatsu se refiere al "Don", es Don!Ichi, aunque tenga otro nombre, hahaha. (?)

* * *

"Querido André,

Esta es la primera vez que hablamos. Tú no me conoces y yo todo lo que yo se de ti lo aprendí hace apenas 24 horas rebuscando entre mis listas, pero a pesar de eso he decidido hoy dedicarte algunas de mis más sinceras palabras de aliento. Por dónde empezar. No tienes idea de lo difícil que se me hizo dar contigo, lo cual es raro considerando todo lo que averigüé de ti.

Ahora veo tu rostro tan resquebrajado, impreso del remanente de tantas emociones entrelazadas que pienso "¡Qué irónico todo!" Casi podría largarme a reír. Un día eres el gato y el siguiente el ratón ¿No?

Te hablaré un poco de mí, digo, para que empecemos _with the right foot, right?_ No me gustaría que nuestro primer encuentro fuera tan desastroso.

La vida es una cosa sencilla mi amigo. Es una suerte de azar, una ruleta rusa, un carrusel sin un destino fijo. _Heh~_ Ya me entiendes. Ese tipo de cosas.

¿Tienes algún hobbie? Claro que tienes. Pues yo también, y estaremos de acuerdo que con el tiempo te comienzas a hacer experto en lo que haces. Todos comenzamos siendo principiantes. El comienzo es frustrante lo se, siempre es difícil empezar. Apestas en lo que quieres, pero el deseo de gloria y la sed de éxito son mas grandes; quieres triunfar, por lo menos una vez, y pones de tu parte en ello.

No sabes cuándo, pero en algún punto ese desafío pierde su directriz. Ya no lo haces por superarte, ya eres " _bueno_ ", no el mejor pero maldición, eres bueno. Entonces necesitas una motivación para seguir, la que sea. Solo así alcanzas la perfección.

¿Qué? ¿Te interesa saber la mía?

Esa sí es una buena pregunta, no como aquellas indecencias que preguntaste a la camarera de Daikoons esta mañana. Me encantaría responderte de forma sencilla. _It's not because i hate your company. Non, non, mon Chèri,_ estoy muy cómodo aquí de hecho, pero esta cama es tan mullida que me gustaría recostarme un rato. Me pregunto cómo le has hecho para despertar antes. Está bien, te has ganado un par de puntos por ello, y un fallo por mi parte pero yo también merezco un poco de crédito, esto no es algo que suela hacer todos los días y apuesto que te di una sorpresa cuando intentaste activar tu sistema de alarmas.

A si, disculpa, estaba _motivación._ Aquí voy de nuevo. Es un simple y sencillo gesto de dedos, lástima que ya no puedes verlos ¿Te lo dejo más claro?

¡Bingo! _Dinero_. Esta bien, no le atinaste pero estoy 99% seguro que eso habrías dicho.

El dinero lo es todo en este mundo. Sobrevives o te hundes, es una lección dura que aprendes por las buenas o aprendes por las malas. Tú debes saber eso muy bien, digo, ¡Solo mírate! Esos dientes relucientes, esa ropa de marca, esta misma habitación de hotel y tu cuerpo tan trabajado. ¿Te operaste la nariz? No te culpo, era horrible la que tenías, pero eso me hizo más difícil encontrarte. No estuve nada feliz, _but i forgive you,_ ya no hablemos más de eso.

 _Ahg, cielos, estoy ocupado, ¿Puedes guardar silencio un segundo?_

Ah si. Perdón por eso. El bueno como te decía. Esa chica junto a ti se ve también muy costosa ¿Cuánto le ofreciste? Espero que la hayan pasado bien una última vez. Es bastante linda, hubiera sido una lástima arruinar su rostro de porcelana por tu idiotez, pero soy una persona decente, no permitiría algo así. ¡Hablando de prostitutas! Eso me lleva a lo más importante ¿Por qué no usar un poco de todo ese botín que llevas para pagar tus deudas? Con tanta pasta encima no se ve como una petición tan terrible. _I'm a gentleman, i know._ Disculpa por suspirar así, no es nada contra ti, pero tú quisiste que las cosas se dieran de esta forma. Evito la violencia pero como sabes no estoy aquí por placer. _I'm a business man_ y estos son solo negocios.

¿Te molesta si fumo? Espero que tampoco te moleste que tome un poco de lo que aquí has dejado. Prometo que no es para mi, sino para ese viejo que profesabas como tu mejor amigo y apuñalaste por la espalda. Piensa que te estoy haciendo un favor para cuando llegue la policía porque yo se de dónde vino todo este _papelerío_ e igual no creo que vuelvas a necesitarlo. No a donde vas.

¿Sabes? Con esto creo que dejamos todo saldado. Disculpa si hablé demasiado pero me gustó la charla, espero que no se repita. _No hard feelings, burazza."_

 _Put money in my hand and i will do the things you want me to._

— _¿Sí? Diga._

—Está listo.

El tono de diversión no se hizo esperar, y fue tal y como me lo imaginé que sería. Había una estática molesta del otro lado de la línea y mis pies recorrían los al rededores buscando sosiego. — _¿Qué es lo que está listo? ¿Con quién hablo?_

—Osomatsu... —Intenté controlar el tic que se formó en mi ceja, eso no me haría bien. Me irritaba al mismo tiempo que me divertía esa actitud de mi jefe. Claro, era divertido cuando el comportamiento infantil no iba dirigido a mí como ahora.

— _Ya, ya, solo estoy jugando contigo_ — Siempre lo hacía — _No eres nada lindo cuando te pones así. ¿Sabes?_

Inhalé profundo. La habitación guardaba consigo el inconfundible olor a sexo y alcohol; yo había contribuido un poco a la ambientación pero los chicos también habían cumplido con su parte. Acomodé un par de cosas y a la distancia el pequeño y pálido pie de esa chica me dejó pensativo.

— _I'm sorry —_ El suspiro resignado abandonó mi aliento mientras ahora repasaba la habitación. El cuerpo del delito. —Me puse un poco nostálgico aquí.

 _—_ _Jajaja. Eres un dolor en el culo Karamatsu. Pero no cambies, me agradas así: Un romántico empedernido—_ Hizo una pausa. Una bastante prolongada y el sonido chicloso de su mandíbula me trepido en las manos— _Hmmm. Ah. Bien. Aún necesito que hagas una cosa más, así que pásate por acá en cuanto puedas. Oye tú , ¡Tráeme un poco más de eso!_

Pensé que diría algo pero colgó sin más, sin esperar respuesta. Típico del _bossu._ No valía la pena darle vueltas a sus respuestas pues nunca eran lo que aparentaban, es algo que aprendí con el tiempo. Simplemente lo dejé pasar.

Me pasé primero por el baño de la habitación de hotel intentando no tocar el carmesí que profanaba la enorme e inmaculada alfombra blanca de pompones suaves. Hubiera sido una lástima arruinar aquella pintura; casi parecía un crimen pasional si hilabas todo correctamente. _Heh_ , bueno, de eso me encargaba yo. Entré al cuarto de aseo y observé mi rostro: fresco y perfecto como siempre ¡Jáh! Si la belleza es un pecado entonces me declaro culpable.

— _¿Qué haces? Te vez tonto haciendo eso gatinha._

Ah. Cierto, mi garganta está algo rasposa. Suerte que la feliz pareja no terminó su _Cristal Rosé_ de la _Maison Louis Roeder_ ¡Qué desperdicio sería dejarla allí para los ratones! De mi maleta saqué mi propia copa, una no muy grande y, sacando un pañuelo de mi bolsillo tomé la botella de champagne sobre el buró del lecho, sirviéndome un trago del espumante brebaje.

¿Qué? Esto no es nuevo para mí, no creerás qué no obtengo mi propia dosis de diversión en todo esto. Doy un sorbo largo hasta que el frío liquido se agota. Es Perfecto para la noche, para tomar un paseo _in my sweet baby._ Creo que es momento de partir.

Tomé lo necesario y preparé la actuación antes de abandonar escenario. Como dije, la práctica hace al maestro, y yo ya estaba muy amaestrado en el arte de encubrir, de aparentar lo que no era. En este caso era fácil, bueno, de forma relativa. Lo importante era saber la información correcta y usarla en el momento adecuado y, Karamatsu Nakamura, tenía información de sobra.

Impecable y cordial, así debía ser, pero sin exagerar para no llamar la atención lo cual podía resultar difícil cuando eres una estrella mas deslumbrante que el mismo sol. Nadie me vio entrar y nadie me vio salir, gajes del oficio.

Llegué al estacionamiento trasero del hotel y le vi.

—Ah. Querida mía, esta noche estás más radiante que nunca— ronroneé bajando mis gafas oscuras desde mi cabello hasta mis ojos solo para quitarlas con dramatismo propio del momento. Mi _Harley Davidson Fat Boy_ , Superior blue & Billet silver. Se veía preciosa bañada por la luz perlada del manto de la luna.

Con un movimiento de dedos le quité el seguro y me acomode en la silla. Solo entonces unos brazos tan conocidos me envolvieron con suavidad el cinto— _Así que daremos un paseo ¿Eh? La próxima vez yo seré quien te lleve a un lugar lindo amore mío—_ La mandíbula me tiritó y apreté con firmeza los mangos de Betty, mi motocicleta, después de ajustar mejor mis gafas y aceleré saliendo de allí con una espectacular fachada— _Gatinha, ya deja de ignorarme—_ Aceleré el paso, hasta que calló, a la mierda el límite de velocidad. Me encantaba la adrenalina. Detestaba todo esto.

Repasé el camino de memoria a través del caucho blindado de Betty y en menos de un parpadeo ya estaba fuera de la ciudad. La brisa me heló la sangre,y el camino hasta Osomatsu estaba alejado, ya en los suburbios. Lo mejor del viaje era cuando te alejabas de la cuidad, cuando los focos dejaban de molestar y las estrellan surcaban el firmamento. Entonces podías maravillarte con la vista, y todo lo demás pasaba a segundo plano, te volvías un ser pequeño e insignificante. Te volvías polvo de estrellas.

 _Eres encantador. Tus ojos, me recuerdan al cielo. Jaja qué estoy diciendo, parezco un viejo acosador, pero apuesto que no soy el primero en decírtelo._

Pues lo era.

 _Te molesta si te hago compañía_

Debí alejarlo.

 _Hey ¿Qué es esto? Es lindo, ¿Te molesta si lo escucho?_

Claro que no, de todas formas lo ibas a hacer. Fue el primer regalo de cumpleaños que recibí que puedo recordar. Amaba ese viejo disco de vinilo casi tanto como lo odiaba. ¿Entonces por qué?

Mi mente repasó esa canción de mi adolescencia. Por aquel entonces me gustaba tocarla en guitarra aunque solo fuera para hacerme el lindo. Cielos, tu recuerdo sigue ligado a esa melodía a pesar del tiempo...

El sonido metálico y ahuecado de una bocina me hizo girar el manubrio para volver a ponerme en mi pista—¡Wow! Eso estuvo cerca— Por suerte tuve suficiente tiempo de reacción. Debo dejar de divagar mientras conduzco.

—¡ _¿Acaso estás loco?! Vas a matarnos a los dos—_

 _—_ Heh— dulce ironía — ¿De qué estás hablando? Tú no eres real ¿Te lo recuerdo?— Me atreví a responderle. A responderme a mí mismo.

— _Gatinha ¿Vas a empezar con eso otra vez? Me dueles.—_ Casi quise ponerme a llorar _— Puedes verme, ya sabes que estoy aquí—_ ¿Por qué siempre terminaba haciéndome esto?

A lo lejos las luces de la gran edificación me permitieron saber que ya habíamos llegado y volví a ignorar a mi cruel subconsciente. Bajé la velocidad de forma gradual y empecé un juego de luces con el portero a lo lejos, quien me devolvió el gesto con una linterna; éramos como niños jugando, entonces me abrió y después de saludarle con un gesto acomodé a _my dear_ en el lugar de siempre.

Bajamos. _Bajé_ de la moto y me adentré en la ostentosamente ridícula mansión del _bossu_. No hubo recibimiento alguno en la recepción, como si ya mi mera presencia fuera algo a lo que todos estaban habituados, me gustaba pensar eso pero el verdadero motivo no era precisamente ese.

Me saqué mi abrigo de cuero y bajo este aún llevaba mi traje para eventos. Sí. Aquí comenzó todo. ¿Recuerdan al impredecible del jefe? Pues cuando se le antoja manda a su increíblemente habilidoso y apuesto guardaespaldas a limpiar los trapos sucios de alguien más. Pero está bien, soy un hombre altruista, no puedo evitar esta _perfect fashion_.

—¡Karamatsu!— Me interceptó una mucama al doblar por un pasillo— Ya no creí que vendría. Don Sakurai se pondrá feliz, están en la sala de eventos.

— _Sure thing—_ Don, Don, Don. No lograba acostumbrarme.

—Bien. Le veo al rato—Me sonrió de soslayo antes de desaparecer con su marcha apresurada por el mismo camino del cual yo venía. Los días aquí siempre eran ajetreados.

Yo seguí mi marcha hasta la sala mencionada. Era curioso como había terminado en este lugar: Un día eres un prometedor estudiante de leyes, becado para una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país y con un futuro brillante extendiéndose ante tus pies y al siguiente estas trabajando para un mafioso de la alta sociedad italiana como guardia de protección especial, siendo además niñero de un idiota pero buen amigo. Cosas de la vida.

Giré el pomo dorado de la puerta y sin mucho esfuerzo la empuje produciendo un leve solido silenciado por el terciopelo rojo que forraba los bordes. Allá dentro algunos comensales voltearon curiosos a verme, otros, siguieron en lo suyo. Yo di un par de pasos al frente con mi mejor sonrisa y cogí una copa de vino de una charola de plata. Uno, dos, tres guiños; movimientos al compás de la música. Me sabía mezclar en todo eso.

— _No deberías coquetear frente a tu novio, harás que me moleste en serio—_ Sentí sus manos rodeando mi brazo. No me importó.

—Nakamura ¡ _Ciao bambina_ qué sorpresa!

—Paolo —Mi galantería en una sonrisa— _Ciao, ciao._ Pensé que no vendrías.

—Si, llegué hace poco —Nos dimos un cálido apretón y unos golpecitos de espalda — Ana me terminó arrastrando, ya sabes como se ponen las damas cuando quieren ver a sus amigas— Ese movimiento de cejas lo dijo todo. Pretendí no saber— Por cierto ¿Ya viste? El _Capo está_ borracho — Rió apoyándose en mi hombro derecho para inclinarse un poco. A mí no me hizo tanta gracia —Debes verlo, lleva más de 20 minutos explicándonos con detalles cómo fue que él solo derroto a una manada de ninjas que intentaban invadir la tierra de _no-se-qué_.

—Pfft— Está bien. Si era gracioso. — ¿En serio? — La risa escapó. La descripción fue simple pero perfecta, me lo pude imaginar muy bien— _Di male in peggio_ (De mal en peor) ¿Y dónde está?

—Por aquí, sígueme.

Eso hice. Atravesamos un par de personas y en una esquina estaba junto a algunos integrantes de la _borgata_. Todos reían, bebían y comían. No era para menos, hoy era la junta mensual de la familia. En el círculo, Osomatsu relataba algo al mismo tiempo que comía a trompicones los canapés de una bandeja. Nunca tuvo modales, pero tampoco los necesitó. Paolo rió para abrirse paso y los ojos carmesí de mi jefe dieron con los míos.

—¡Karamachu! ¿Dónde fuiste todo este tiempo? Te perdiste lo mejor — Rodé los ojos, aquí iba de nuevo —Por cierto, tienes que probar de estos, creo que me volveré adicto a esta comida ¿Quién la hizo? ¿Fue Susana? Tengo que felicitarla

—Eh.

—Está bien—Me cortó. Debería estar ya habituado— luego preguntaré yo mismo no te molestes — Pero mi cara era un poema. Todos rieron y sentí el rostro caliente. —Ah, y estaba bromeando antes, claro que se donde estabas, pero en serio debiste estar aquí, estos chicos son increíbles — Hizo un gesto al grupo y caminó un par de pasos impulsándome por la espalda con él para apartarme — Caballeros si nos disculpan — Dijo antes de llevarme hasta esos sillones que tanto le gustaban e invitarme a tomar asiento— Claro que sé a dónde fuiste, estaba bromeando—Repitió. Vaya borracho difícil. Recargué el codo en el mango del sillón, agitando mi copa de vino. Ya sabía que no me dejaría hablar en un rato— Eres una bala, literalmente hablando digo— Rió y me ofreció un puro del forro interno de su traje— ¿Cómo te fue? No tienes que responder, ya se que bien — Dicho y hecho.

—¿Y bien?— Cuestioné sacando un encendedor para ofrecérselo. Él acercó su rostro.

—...¿Y bien?— Me secundó — Acaso no te gusta la fiesta ¡Y yo que me esforcé tanto! — Inhaló con profundidad frente al mechero, luego se apartó. Yo repetí la acción con mi porción de tabaco.

—¿Eh? No me refiero a eso. Claro que me gusta. _It's a perfect style my boy!_

 _—_ _¡_ Ay, ay, ay!— El de rojo se quejó, mera costumbre. — Me rompes las costillas Kara, maldición o hablas japonés o italiano, pero tu inglés es muy doloroso.

—¿Heeeh? Lamento oír eso _my dear_ _bossu_ —Me hice el desentendido—pero es parte de mi personalidad hablar así, _heh._ — Sonreí. Era mejor así.

 _—_ Si, si, lo que digas— Introdujo un dedo en su oído derecho, hurgando. Notoriamente aburrido. Qué falta de modales —¡Ah cierto! — Recordó de pronto y dio un pequeño falto en su lugar —Tú paga.

Al fin hablábamos de lo importante.

—Ah— El capo se agachó la vista como si estuviera pensando en algo importante para luego mirarme a mí —Por más que pienso no puedo recordar cómo se llama este sujeto.

¿Es en serio? —Torino— Respondí ya cansado.

—¡Ah! ¡Cierto!—Me vio feliz — Tori— Canturreó hasta unas personas pero no hubo efecto—¡Maldición Torino ven aquí!

—¿Dígame Don?— El aludido respondió acudiendo a nosotros.

—El trabajo ya está hecho — Recostado desde su lugar me apunto con su codo derecho y la cara de superioridad tatuada en sus facciones— sólo lo mejor para el mejor de mis colegas. Ahora hablemos del otro negocio- La sonrisa se le ensanchó al igual que las fosas nasales. Osomatsu era un adicto al dinero, más que yo sin dudas, había que irse con cuidado en estos temas — Karamatsu está feliz con que le des las gracias, es un altruista el muy tonto —Tsk. Manipulación — Yo por otra parte, con gusto tomaré lo acordado si no es mucha molestia.

—Hey —Gruñí— ¿Quién fue el que hizo el trabajo?

—Hey —Contestó burlón en respuesta— ¿Quién crees que te consiguió el trabajo en primer lugar?

Iba a seguir, pero la risa de Torino me contuvo, lo que no impidió que siguiéramos con esa guerra de miradas —Ustedes se siguen llevando igual de bien que siempre ¡Qué envidia!

—Uff y que lo digas— Me atreví a contestar, pero al final la mueca torcida de mis labios quebrajó en una sonrisa que carcajeó. Era un idiota, un pésimo jefe, pero un amigo que me hacía la vida imposible y por igual divertida.

—Gracias por sus servicios Nakamura-san ¿Lo dije bien así?

—Perfecto, gracias— Lo confundí con cordialidad.

—Hey —Osomatsu—¿Sabías que aunque tenga apellido japonés él jamás ha estado en Japón antes?

— _¡Bossu!_

—¿Qué? Sólo sigo la verdad. ¿No es gracioso? Deberías ir aunque sea una vez para que puedas considerarte a ti mismo un verdadero japonés ¿Qué te parece si vamos allí estas próximas vacaciones? Bueno yo voy de vacaciones y tú por trabajo pero será lo mismo.

—Ehm—el rubio carraspeó captando nuestra atención. Nuevamente ya nos desviábamos del tema —Bueno, como acordamos depositare el dinero en su cuenta, gracias por todo _Don Capo di Tutti Capi_ —Preferí no escuchar. Osomatsu extendió su pálida pero esbelta mano y el sujeto alto besó sus nudillos para después dedicarme un gesto de cabeza y alejarse con una reverencia.

— _Fine_ — El tiempo pasaba rápido allí— si eso era todo me retiro por hoy.

—Maaah~ No seas aguafiestas Karamachu — El jefe me rebatió con su sonrisa pícara y dio un sorbo a mi bebida terminándola en el proceso.

—Ya sabes el trato— Le recordé —Cuando hago encargos extras tengo el día siguiente libre, y ya pasa de la media noche.

—Qué grosero con tu queridísimo jefe. No seas así y quédate un rato más— Volvió a insistir. Me causó un poco de gracia como lo dijo pues fue alternando con pequeños hipidos de tanto alcohol en la sangre — Ah, ¿Ves? Te hice reír ¡Ya no puedes negarte!—Nunca entendí de dónde sacó esa lógica, pero ya no tenía nada que objetar. Cerré los ojos y al abrirlos me suavice.

—Heh, si _bossu_ lo dice así no puedo decir que no.

—¡Ya-ta!— Se puso de pié, celebrando, permitiendo que sus gruesas pestañas vibraran al reflejo de las luces —Chicos, ¡Karamachu se queda!— La gente se alegró, aunque solo fuera por quién lo decía. Después de todo no me pareció tan mala idea, quizás podría averiguar una o dos cosas.

Y así pasaron las horas, las risas, las conversaciones, los cigarros y las bebidas. Agradezco tener buen aguante, pero después de cierta hora cualquiera empieza a sentirse mareado, yo no era la excepción. Todo estuvo bien, más que bien. En un descuido mi reloj de pulsera quedó al descubierto: "5 am. cielos, ya debería irme" De todas formas prácticamente la mayoría de los que quedaban ya se habían ido a dormir. Yo me mantuve en un sofá teniendo una acalorada conversación de lubricantes para auto, lo se, estúpido, pero ¿Qué quieren que haga? Estaba cansado, un poco ebrio y este sujeto junto mí no dejaba de parlotear.

Osomatsu dormía a mi izquierda y la baba le escurría desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su camisa escarlata formando una mancha oscura en la unión con el cuello.

No supe cómo pero me las arreglé para ponerme de pie y comer algo para reponerme. Tampoco me pregunten de cómo le hice para el camino de vuelta; lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba ya en la ciudad, en mi pequeño departamento bien ubicado, casi exitosamente en mi mullida cama. Cierto, hoy tampoco logré averiguar nada. Maldición _Don_ ¿Dónde te has metido?

¿Ya van a ser cinco? ¿Seis años? Es difícil recordarlo. Mucho mas en este momento y tampoco es que me guste pensar en eso. Maldita borrachera.

Como pude me deshice de lo que quedaba de mi ropa y me acomode mejor en la cama. Entonces cerré los ojos y aspiré lo que quedaba de tu esencia en mis recuerdos.

Tú. _Luciano e Capone_ o como todos te decían _Dono e Capone o simplemente Don a pesar de no ser el jefe oficial. Con_ un nombre que nunca supo hacerte justicia y un apellido de demasiado peso que aunque no admitías abiertamente te abrumaba lo que arrastraba contigo.

Es curioso. Los " _E Capone"_ fueron una de las familias de mafiosos mas conocidas internacionalmente y con el tiempo la dinastía fue cayendo. Eras uno de los pocos herederos vivos y lo único que querías era abandonar todo. Quizás fue por eso que llegaste a mí. En un principio no lo tuvimos nada de fácil, heh, que divertido recordarlo. Yo entonces realmente creía que el mundo podía llegar a la paz mundial si lo pedía con mucha fuerza. Era un ingenuo, y tú también lo eras.

¿Entonces por qué?

¿Qué cambió?

¿Por qué decidiste marcharte? Eso nunca lo entendí. Es por eso que necesito respuestas. Y aunque ahora abro los ojos y ese adorable iris violáceos me devuelven el gesto de la misma forma que creo recordar lo hacías, yo se que ese no eres tú. ¿Vez lo que me hiciste? Me tienes obsesionado, pero te voy a encontrar y terminaré con toda esta maldita farsa de una vez. Se que dijimos que si se acababa no nos volveríamos a buscar pero no puedo. No así, no soy tan fuerte y ya no soporto más esto. ¿Entiendes?

¿ _Te imaginas tu y yo, envejeciendo juntos en una casa en el campo? Estaría en la parte más alta, donde el sol y brisa son perfectas, y la vista ni hablar. ¿Qué tanto me ves gatinha? Perdona, no puedo evitar proyectarme en ti, eres adorable, pero no le digas a nadie que yo lo dije._

¿La vida es una cosa sencilla?

¡Patrañas!


End file.
